Cursed
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Bruck Chun's family was far from perfect. When Bruck dies, things are thrown into turmoil. Told from the POV of Bruck's older brother; the one you didn't know existed. Practice OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Um… I thought I'd try something different from the norm, and this is what popped into my head, so deal with the messed up-ness of it all. I'm not sure what Bruck's family was like, but I decided to throw in a secret older brother for the heck of it. Stirs things up a bit. At some point, I may add a second chapter… that second chapter will be borderline rated M, I think.**

"No! It's nobody's fault!" A child screamed from a bedroom.

"Really? Is that how it is? I must have forgotten to read the user manual when I came to this starforsaken planet!" An adult bellowed somewhere.

Be quiet. Just be quiet. This is how it is; always an outbreak of hell. Us Chuns reacting to news. This news could have been that we had run out of milk. Or this news could have been that our Jedi brother, Bruck, was dead. Considering we overreact to everything, you probably wouldn't assume it was the latter.

Suddenly, it's calm. The youngest gets the last word, and...

...Quiet. Wait, the ten year old is screaming bloody murder. Gods, I hate him. But if I run in and hit him, he'll only scream louder. Our brother is dead, and the universe still revolves around him...

...Quiet. Maybe I can start getting word out. Father would want Sauro here.

No; more screams. I'm getting a headache, but something else is heating up inside. I have a wish to put an end to it all. I want a way to take me out of this misery.

"Come down here. Now." An icy, deep voice overlaid by the falsetto shrill from a state of near panic orders. I half expect it's going to be an escape plan of some sort. The neighbors will eventually call the police to investigate the mayhem.

I stomp down the steps. Everyone else is already there. Father's face is a mask, but I know what's behind it. "I'll be heading to Coruscant. Cad and I, actually. With Senator Sauro. Tim, you will be staying here. An older brother will complicate things. Besides..." He looks me over with disgust. "We want an air of innocence about us."

I grit my teeth. Cad and I head back to bed. Cad keeps his distance. He loathes me. He used to love me. I don't care, because I don't want to be close to The Screamer.

I hold a grudge against each and every one of them. Soon enough, we'll all be gone anyway. It started with Bruck, and that's bound to start a chain.

I wonder who will be first. I wonder who's going to pick up Bruck's hatred before death and use it on Bruck's own blood. It could be me, it could be my father, or it could even be Cad. We're all going down.

It all got really bad ever since Bruck made that com call; started some sort of bonding. Then my reputation in this family plummeted, just when I thought it couldn't get any lower. Then Cad started all the hollering, and Father all of his shouting, and I got angrier and angrier until I started making a disgraceful idiot of myself.

The Jedi put some sort of curse on this family. I don't know what kind, but I'm sure Bruck's Jedi killer wants all us Chuns to go join Bruck and die. And they know our weakness; probably because Bruck knew it. _We _kill each other. We slowly drive each other that way, because we're your typical dysfunctional family with an interesting history and an instinct to kill.

When they get back from Republic Central, I'll be ready. I can beat the curse, whether Bruck gets avenged or not.

…**This needs a continuation, right? It was so random and short.**


	2. Chapter 2

The three of us fight for our own reasons. Screamer fights for some odd reason, the odd reason partially being he must be the center of everything and anything. Father fights because he's a man with a temper; gruff and crude and sarcastic. I fight with them because… because our Jedi brother's dead, and that's when everything started going wrong. It's like those Jedi put a curse on us all. Because we're nothing but dysfunctional. Because I disappoint.

Well, it's going to end. It's ending real soon.

You can get guns off the street. So I got one. Told the curious street guy it was for safety. Well, if terrorists attack it'll be for safety. But otherwise it's around because it's nice to have around.

I knew it would end the night Screamer started screaming really bad. An out of control whirlwind of accusation, ignorance, and lies. Then Father adds his own accusations, ignorance, and lies. Then it's a hurricane.

I'm out of the phase where I yell. I've started deep thinking instead. I think about them. The galaxy has gone mad, I say to myself over and over. Then I listen to them, shrieking on. Scream screams about anything that comes to his mind… including Bruck.

Mentions of Bruck so soon after their Coruscant visit set Father off, and he's yapping about Jedi and someone named Obi-Wan and the Screamer in general. Screamer screams on.

Hurt him. He's your son; give him some good painful discipline. Hurt him before he hurts you.

My name is mentioned, but I don't know what it's about. I'm fingering the gun. The street guy taught me how to use it.

"You're best off dead!" says Father.

Yes, aren't we all best off dead? Wouldn't have to go through life if we were already dead.

Nothing's shaky as I load the gun. Only my head can't think right. It's jumpy and thoughts skitter all over the place. I go down the steps.

"You're the ones who are yelling!" says Screamer.

I squeeze my eyes shut, holding up the gun. "And we're the ones best dead."

_ooooo_

**Yeah; not what I expected either. It sucks. But I wanted to get something up. The end.**


End file.
